jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Set the God of Chaos
"Soon I will be able to destroy that boy, Jaden, with my new Duel Monsters Deck." ''- Set preparing for Jaden's demise, "in his head". '''Set the God of Chaos' (voice actor required) is the main antagonist of Jaden's Adventures series. In Egyptian mythology, Set killed his brother Osiris to become ruler of Egypt. But Osiris' son, Horus, defeated his uncle, and became a great ruler of Egypt. He wishes to destroy Jaden and his friends, because they're a threat to his evil plans. He is the father of Anubis the God of Death, and the husband of Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation. Duel monster cards *Ryu-Kishin *Sword of the Soul-Eater *The End of Anubis *Polymerzation *Andro Sphinx *Sphinx Teleia *Theinen the Great Sphinx *Pyramid of Light *Cryosphinx *Guardian Sphinx *Hieracosphinx *Exxod, Master of the Guard *Sand Stone *Millennium Golem *Armageddon Knight *A Deal with Dark Ruler *Berserk Dragon *Black Illusion Ritual *Relinquished *Thousand-Eyes Idol *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Dark-Eyes Illusionist *Chaos Necromancer *The Dark Creator *Dark Armed Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Dark General Freed *Dark Grepher *Dark Horus *Dark Nephthys *Dark Simorgh *Dark Valkyria *Dark Voltanis *Darklord Zerato *Darknight Parshath *Rainbow Dark Dragon *Dark Magician (Arkana) *Des Feral Imp *Despair From The Dark *Ultimate Obedient Fiend Gallery Seth_god_of_chaos_by_egypt_club.jpg 2e50ffa574e8b8e77eea9e3d9dbc73ce-d3jj1bx.jpg|Set as he appears in Tutenstein -Juan Carlos Brito--Seth.jpg|Set's armor -Juan Carlos Brito--Seth-Merenhor.jpg|Set's human side mythology___set_by_hewylewis-d70840x.png 2000px-Set.svg.png artsfon.com-79210.jpg Trivia *Set will guest star in Jaden meets Anastasia. *Set will become one of Jeffrey's dangerous enemies in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. *Set will return and lead a group of villains to get revenge on Jaden, Jeffrey and their friends in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones ''saga. *Set will guest star in ''Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version). *Set will guest star in ''Jaden's Adventures of Flubber''. *Set seems to be good friends with Discord. *In Jaden's Adventures Chronicles and Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, it is revealed that Set has an adopted daughter. *Set will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron Meets The Prince of Egypt. However, when he meets him, he'll look like a human before revealing his true form. *Set also seems to have a good alliance with Lucifer and The Kingdom of Darkness. *Set will become Arik's enemy in Arik Meets The Prince of Egypt. *Twilight will confront Set for the first time in Twilight meets The Prince of Egypt, then he will become one of her and the Rainbooms' most hateful, powerful and dangerous foes. *Rat laughingly believes Set is a "middle-tier" demon, though the rest of The Rogues do not share this sentiment. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Legendary characters Category:Spirits of chaos Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Fathers Category:Monsters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Sonic's enemies Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Duelists Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Shadow Riders Category:Singers Category:Main Villain of the series Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:The Dark Ones Category:True Organization XIII Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Bugs & Daffy's most hated enemies Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Liars Category:Darkblade's most hated enemies Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Foiled characters Category:Size changers Category:Murderers Category:Hybrids Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's enemies Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Adults Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Giants Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Lucario's enemies Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Siblings Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Juniper Lee's most hated enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Possessors Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Poncho's Enemies Category:Interdimensional Black Ops High Risk Targets Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Jeffrey Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Hiccup Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Pure Evil Category:Poncho's most hated enemies Category:Chris the Lion's enemies